Most computer software use configuration variables to alter their behavior without the need for regenerating code. This is most often done using text files. In today's Internet and networked environments this can cause administrative problems. This is largely because the same software application may be running on several machines, in several locations. Thus, for example, in order to alter uniformly the behavior of all software applications running a certain software application, all files need to be accessible by the text files. This requirement can cause a great expense and significant administration problems. For example, security considerations often dictate that a text file employed to alter a software application must be on the same machine that is running the code. Therefore, the configuration file often must be replicated over several machines. Accordingly, if changes are made on one software application, they must also be made on all of the other applications. Errors can occur if the changes are not made consistently on all of the applications.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a system and a method that can advantageously provide a properties server that is accessible from multiple systems, via a plurality of protocols, which serves to provide configuration values based on requests from the systems. More particularly, a need exists for a centralized properties server that is capable of providing configuration data from a maintainable, centralized storage medium, which is accessible from multiple clients running different network protocols.